


i don't know where i'm headed, but i want you to come with me

by orphan_account



Category: Stellar (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, a bit of minyoung but only a little bit, fantasy au is the best way to put it, gayool, gayoung is a travelling sorceress, gayul, hyoeun's better than her rip, jeonyul needs love, minhee is a fox, minhee is soft, minhyo?? idk there arent any official ship names, oof its weird, side minhyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gayoung isn't much; just a traveller with a few magic tricks up her sleeve. (she's working on it)minhee doesn't think much of her either. but she tags along anyway.whatever follows afterwards is something gayoung never expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ajfjjdhd FINALLY some inspiration  
>  hello!! this happens to be my first publication on ao3(for a very small fandom too,,)  
>  idk i just need there to be a stellar fanfic out there and if no one else does it, then i guess ill have to do it myself

HI!! this might be the first stellar-centric fic ever wow  
i really havent laid down much for this story yet(it came to me this morning) so ill be back!! for now just know that this will be worked on


	2. oof im bad at keeping my word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically i got ahead of myself and will not be working on this for a while!! im still a shit writer so only expect one-shots n stuff from me rip  
> i will work on this eventually though! even though no one knows this exists, please dont anticipate it :'^)

also unrelated but is anyone????? at all interested in gayul or minhyo????? sometimes i feel like i ship unpopular ships just 'cause but i genuinely love their chemistry(minhyo's is,,,, TOP NOTCH also have u seen their height difference oh my god)  
also have an amazing day okay?? even if youre not in the best state at the moment or not trying your absolute hardest you are doing okay!! you are good enough and that is amazing :)  
although i do encourage you to try your best most of the time, if not always  
life gets real shitty and tiring though so if you dont, i dont blame you either :^(

<3


End file.
